


Powerhouse

by BBClock



Series: Federal Mutants [2]
Category: Criminal Minds, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Multi, Mutant Powers, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBClock/pseuds/BBClock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izzy has made the move to DC, and has done well in the Academy.<br/>Now it is on to the next step, and possibly the BAU. It also might not hurt to double check the whole situation with Derek. Because that certainly was not set in stone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Powerhouse

I lined up with my target and tried to block out the thoughts swarming around me. I pulled the trigger and missed completely. I sighed and set down the hand gun hitting the button to bring the paper target closer to me. 

“How can someone with such a high IQ miss so terribly?” I grumbled. A pair of hands landed on my shoulders and I jumped. 

“You can read my thoughts, how can you be startled?” Derek chuckled. I smiled and took out the clip. 

“I was blocking things out so I could concentrate. I can hear thoughts from a couple down the street who are getting it on, and let’s not forget the range supervisor that won’t keep the mental porn out of his head. It makes my skin crawl.”

“I didn’t think about it that way.” 

“Just to let you know he is swing both ways and he is checking out your ass.” I could feel Derek tense up. “Chill out, he has no confidence so you won’t be propositioned.” I set down the gun and sighed. “I have no idea how I am going to pass my test tomorrow. It is the last one before I am a full agent. I have no problem with hand to hand, or even knives, why is a gun so irritating?”

“You use knives?”

“Mostly throwing knives, but I do have a few blades that are damn pretty.”

“Okay, I am going to try and not think about that image. Maybe you need a break? Why don’t we swing by the BAU since I am not on a case right now and see what everyone is up to?”

“I guess I could stand to take a break.” I unloaded the gun and returned it to the supervisor. As soon as I was no longer responsible for the fire arm I walked out to my car. 

“Want to walk it or meet me there?” Derek asked. 

“I will meet you there. I have plans with Emily and JJ tonight. They wanted to officially welcome me to DC.” 

“The girls are taking you out on the town? I would be scared if I were you.”

“I have abilities that would get me locked away and tested on. I am not scared of much more than myself.”

“How are you scared of yourself?”

“Growing up, I didn’t have solid control. The thoughts of everyone around me bounced around my head and drove me batty. I am able to move objects with my mind and when I got upset I almost made something fall on my mom as a child. I can hold fire in the palm of my hand. Let’s just say that I am a lethal weapon all on my own.”

“That does sound hard.” I got in my car and he jogged over to his own vehicle. We made our way over to the bull pen. I walked in making small talk with Derek about different things that happened as a child with powers. 

We walked in to the bull pen and sat at the table. Soon after the team came in and said hello to me and I shared my struggle with them. Reid commiserated with me over it. 

“All right Crime Fighters, today we have a strange one. I am glad that I didn’t have to call you in.” A blonde woman marched in with the sharp click of her heels muted by the carpet in the room. Her bright clothes and cheery attitude made me smile. She looked up from her tablet and froze at the sight of me. 

“You must be Miss Penelope Garcia.” I stood and smiled at her. With my heels on I was about the same height she might have been without her heels. “I am Izzy Xavier. I believe we spoke over the phone?”

“Right. It is great to meet you. Just no one told me that you would be here.” She glared at the team and I giggled a bit. 

“I actually surprised them as well. I am just finishing up at the academy. I have my degree and now I have a range test and then I am done.”

“Really, you are joining the FBI?” She grew overjoyed. 

“Well I am sure with your intellect you remember the facts you gathered on me?”

“I feel guilty about it. I always feel like a creep digging into a victim’s life.”

“I understand completely you having to do that. It is much easier to find the unsub when you are able to sift through the multitude of facts that become accumulated throughout the duration of a victims life and give the pertinent details that can affect the outcome of the case and victimology.” 

I realized that what came out of my mouth was a bunch of tech jargon. I face palmed and blushed. “Sorry my own intellect gets away from me sometimes.”

“I understood you perfectly.” Reid glanced around as he spoke. Everyone around us laughed. 

 

 

Over the next few days I passed every test they threw at me. I managed to figure out a way to clear my mind enough to get a decent shot on the range. I was grateful that the usual range watchmen was not on duty. 

I received my badge and was assigned to Quantico as an in house runner. It was a strange middle ground to be in. But of course, that doesn’t stop Garcia from celebrating. 

“Congratulations! Welcome to the FBI!” I walked into the bull pen and was greeted by a cake on the table along with the entire team. I smiled at the team and was greeted by several children around me. 

“These little ones must be the famous Jack and Henry.” They both stopped at the sound of their names. “I have heard a lot about you guys. I am Izzy.” They remained quiet. Having the teacher experience was really helpful sometimes. “So your parents tell me that you both are very smart and brave. And just from how you act right now I am sure that you are polite little men.” 

That made them bashful. “Are you a friend of my mommy?” Henry asked. 

“I am, she helped save me from a bad guy. Your mom is a hero. Same with your dad Jack. They made sure that I got back my family safe. You should be proud of them.” I squatted down to be more at their level. “Now today we are celebrating, and do you boys know what that means?” 

Their eyes lit up. “Cake!” they cheered together. I laughed and wrapped my arms around them to lift them up to table level with me. 

“So who here wants a corner piece?”

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back my lovely friends. Please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
